Like a Prayer
Like a Prayer '''to piosenka, którą możemy usłyszeć w odcinku "The Power of Madonna", czyli piętnastym z pierwszego sezonu Glee. Jest śpiewana na koniec odcinka przez New Directions z chórem. Rachel zaczyna utwór, później także Finn , Kurt , Mercedes i Jesse ( choć Jesse śpiewa tylko w nagraniu z albumu ) mają solówki. Oryginalny Tekst i Tłumaczenie Rachel: Life is a mystery// Życie jest tajemnicą Everyone must stand alone// Każdy musi zostać sam I hear you call my name// Słyszę, że mnie wołasz And it feels like home...// I czuję się wtedy jak w domu Rachel z Finnem i New Directions: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer// Kiedy wymawiasz moje imię, to jak mała modlitwa I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there// Jestem na kolanach, chcę Cię tam zabrać. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power// O północy czuję twoją siłę. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there// Jak modlitwa, wiesz, że cię tam zabiorę. Finn: I hear your voice// Słyszę Twój głos It's like an angel sighing// Niczym westchnięcie anioła Kurt: I have no choice, I hear your voice// Nie mam wyboru, słyszę twój głos Feels like flying// Tak jakby leciał Mercedes: I close my eyes// Zamykam oczy Oh God I think I'm falling// O Boże, myślę, że spadam Out of the sky, I close my eyes// Poza niebo, zamykam oczy Heaven help me// Niebiosa, pomóżcie mi. Rachel z Finnem i New Directions: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer// Kiedy wymawiasz moje imię, to jak mała modlitwa I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there// Jestem na kolanach, chcę Cię tam zabrać. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power// O północy czuję twoją siłę. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there// Jak modlitwa, wiesz, że cię tam zabiorę. Finn: I'm like a child// Jestem jak dziecko You whisper softly to me// Delikatnie szepczesz mi do ucha Rachel: You're in control, just like a child// Jesteś pod kontrolą, zupełnie jak dziecko. Now I'm dancing// Teraz tańczę. Jesse: It's like a dream// To jak marzenie No end and no beginning// Nie ma końca i początku You're here with me, it's like a dream// Jesteś tutaj ze mną, to jak marzenie. Mercedes: Let the choir sing,// Pozwól chórowi śpiewać. Oohhhhh// Oohhhhhh Rachel z Finnem, New Directions i Chórem: When you call my name//Kiedy wymawiasz moje imię It's like a little prayer// To jak mała modlitwa I'm down on my knees// Jestem na kolanach I wanna take you there// Chcę Cię tam zabrać In the midnight hour// O północy I can feel your power// Czuję twoją siłę Just like a prayer// Jak modlitwa You know I'll take you there// Wiesz, że cię tam zabiorę When you call my name// Kiedy wymawiasz moje imię It's like a little prayer// To jak mała modlitwa I'm down on my knees// Jestem na kolanach I wanna take you there// Chcę Cię tam zabrać In the midnight hour// O północy I can feel your power// Czuję twoją siłę Just like a prayer// Jak modlitwa You know I'll take you there// Wiesz, że cię tam zabiorę Ohh, Ohhh Ohh, Ohhh New Directions i Chór: Life is a mystery (The Choir: Ohh, ohhh), everyone must stand alone (The Choir: Ohh, ohhh)//Życie jest tajemnicą, każdy musi zostać sam I hear you call my name, and it feels like home//Słyszę, że mnie wołasz i czuję się wtedy jak w domu Rachel z Finnem, New Directions i Chórem: Just like a prayer (The Choir: Ohh, ohhh), your voice can take me there (The Choir: Ohh, ohhh)// Jak modlitwa, Twój głos może mnie tam zabrać. Just like a muse to me (The Choir: Ohh, ohhh), you are a mystery (The Choir: Ohh, ohhh)// Niczym muza, jesteś tajemnicą Just like a dream (The Choir: Ohh, ohhh), you are not what you seem '// Jak marzenie, nie jesteś tym czym się wydajesz '(Mercedes: Oh!) Just like a prayer '''// Jak modlitwa '''Rachel z Jessem, New Directions i Chórem: no choice your voice can take me there// Nie ma wyboru, twój głos może mnie tam zabrać. Chór z New Directions: Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Rachel and Mercedes: I'll take you there!)// Jak modlitwa, zabiorę cię tam It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Ohh)// Jak marzenie dla mnie Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: I'll take you there!)// Jak modlitwa, zabiorę cię tam It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Just like a dream to me)// Jak marzenie dla mnie Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: Ohh!)// Jak modlitwa, zabiorę cię tam It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Like a dream, like a dream)// Jak marzenie dla mnie Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: I'll take you there!)// Jak modlitwa, zabiorę cię tam It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Oohh, yeah!)// Jak marzenie dla mnie Rachel i Mercedes z Chórem i New Directions: Life is a mystery//Życie jest tajemnicą Everyone must stand alone//Każdy musi zostać sam I hear you call my name//Słyszę, że mnie wołasz And it feels like home// I czuję się wtedy jak w domu Rachel z Chórem i New Directions: Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there// Jak modlitwa, zabiorę cię tam Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery// Niczym muza, jesteś tajemnicą (Mercedes: Take you there, take you there!) Just like a dream, you are not what you seem '''// Wziąć cię tam, jak marzenie, nie jesteś tym czym ci się wydaje '''Just like a prayer// Jak modlitwa Chór: Just like a prayer// Jak modlitwa Your voice can take me there// Twój głos może mnie tam zabrać Rachel: Just like a dream, you are not what you seem// Jak marzenie, nie jesteś tym co się wydaje Just like a prayer// Jak modlitwa Rachel, Finn, Mercedes z New Directions i Chórem: No choice your voice can take me there (Mercedes: Yeah!)// Nie ma wybory, twój głos może mnie tam zabrać. Ciekawostki *Ta piosenka zawiera pierwsze solo Jesse'go z New Directions. Było wycięte z odcinka, jednak można je usłyszeć w pełnej wersji z albumu. *Matka Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones) śpiewa w chórze. Amber tańczy z nią w czasie piosenki. Filmy [[Plik:GLEE - Full Performance of Like a Prayer-0|thumb|left|335 px]] Galeria Glee-SF2.jpg Jhasdf.jpg Like-a-prayer1.jpg Music-likeaprayer.jpg S1E14 Like A Prayer.jpg Power-of-madonna 240.jpg Nate-and-lea.jpg 358px-LikeaPrayer.gif 6 Like A Prayer.png Tumblr lnx2o8FjCc1qgkj12o1 500.jpg 2805jk4.gif Glee-SF2.jpg V2uwya.gif Kurcedes - Like a Prayer.gif Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Jesse'go St. James'a Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Power of Madonna Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions